custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Waiting for Mr. Tommy (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Waiting for Mr. Tommy is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on June 23, 1992, and re-released on DVD on March 10, 2007. Plot BJ and the kids are waiting for Mr. Tommy, and BJ's cousin: Carlin, to arrive. To pass the time, Barney, BJ, and the kids make decorated shape cookies and decorated gingerbread cookies for Mr. Tommy the Mailman, play games, and tell a story of "The Gingerbread Man" from Barney. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop (cameo) *Jeffery *Adam *Amy *Michael *Luci *Tina *Derek Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #I Just Can't Wait #The Mail Song #Taking Turns #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Clean Up #People Helping Other People #Please and Thank You #The Five Senses Song #Games #Looby Loo #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Clapping Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Everyone is Special". *The Barney voice used in this home video was aslo heard in "Everyone is Special". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Caring Means Sharing". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Caring Means Sharing". *The version of "I Love You" use the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 2". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from *Before the song "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him. *The magic where Barney comes to life used in this home video was also seen in "Season 2". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". *After the song "Let's Play Together", BJ arrives at the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids. *Before BJ arrives, his whistle is heard. *The same BJ's whistle before he arrives used in this home video was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery". *When BJ arrives at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, the sound of "Hi everybody!" and "What's going on?!" are both taken the new materiel of "Barney Safety", and the sound of ""Watch ya' doing"?! is taken from "Barney's Sense Sational Day", * * *The same Barney's Bakery set used in this home video was also seen in "Waiting for Mr. Macrooney". *The same baker chef's hat, and baker chef's apron that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Waiting for Mr. Macrooney". *Baby Bop is making a cameo appearance during the songs "Taking Turns", "Lookie! It's a Cookie!", and "Clean Up". * * * * * * * * * * * * * *This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by Mr. Rogers from Mr. Rogers Neighborhood, which who is played by , and he works at Dallas, Texas, USA in the United States.